


No Matter What Form you Take

by Laninkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien Iwaizumi Hajime, Alien Sex, Aliens, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Car Accidents, Cat Puns, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I'll add more - Freeform, M/M, Movie Star AU, Singing in the Shower, Star Wars References, famous Yamaguchi!, murder case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laninkey/pseuds/Laninkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa, the highest regarded actor in Asia, has everything he needs and wants: a steady career, a handful of gorgeous friends, and a troublesome cat. Until one day when it all disappears and he is accused of the murder of his rival. In the middle of all this, he meets a strange, beautiful, and mysterious man who claims he comes from beyond the stars. </p><p>Or: In which Oikawa gets saved one rainy night by an alien who has the strongest arms he has seen. And little by little he falls in love, with stars and magical powers included, and learns to depend on the stranger just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What Form you Take

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda based on My Love from Another Star so the soundtrack goes really well while you are reading! But if y'all don't know what it is, that's okay. This story doesn't follow the direct plot from the show so you can read this without getting lost. 
> 
> I never thought I would write something like this, but I have been thirsty for an alien love story for our precious Oikawa! I hope you all enjoy! AYYYY!! I'm so excited! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Extensive criticism is good! Kudos is good, but even clicking on this story is enough to give me a little push in between updates!

Yamaguchi really loves his best friend. They had known each other since the fifth grade and had risen up to two of the best actors in Asia by crawling and eliminating other competitors together. But they were still human, made mistakes, and had less than fabulous moments as well.

 

Right now, was a less than perfect moment for Oikawa Tooru.

 

“Ginkgo, you-oh my gods-YOU BAD CAT GET OVER HERE!!!!” Yamaguchi flinches as Oikawa screams at the top of his lungs on the other side. What follows are a series of ferocious meows, sounds of breaking glass, and piercing yelps.

 

Winching, Yamaguchi waits for several minutes before he dares speak again. He hears Oikawa huffing and puffing into the receiver. “…Are you okay, Oikawa?” he asks timidly. There is no answer.

 

He waits a little more until he hears a shout of accomplishment. “HA! Got you, you little piece of…you nut ball! Sorry, Yamaguchi! It’s just Ginkgo’s being resistant. I told him we’d be leaving for the new apartment today and he’s being all- ak!- mad right now. STAY STILL, GINKGO!”

 

There was a few more minutes of the sounds of struggling from the other end of the receiver. Yamaguchi was a good friend. He waited.

 

“Look, Yamy, I really have to go now. Tell your boyfriend I said hi. Since Gingko is being a stubborn nut, I guess I’ll have to leave for the apartment first and bring some stuff over!” Yamaguchi raises his eyebrows and glances over at the pouring rain outside his window.

 

“Oikawa, don’t you think you should wait till tomorrow? It’s raining a lot right now and it’s almost midnight. There’s a lot of sketchy people out right now and you’re currently the most wanted man in all of Asia.” He really hoped he could convince his pretty friend not to go, but of course…

 

“Oh, poosh! The manager told me to get moved in as soon as possible and I really need to get going! I haven’t gotten a job like this in like forever and I can’t afford to not go tonight. Gingko will have to stay here since he’s still being like Suga after a weekend without cookies or Daichi. Well, it was nice to hear from you. Laters!! Byee!!”

 

Yamaguchi stared at the dead phone in his hands. He didn’t even get a chance to expand on his argument. With bewildered eyes, he looks over at the tall blonde who sat next to him and shook his head. Tsukishima raises both eyebrows and shrugs.

 

“You _know_ how he’s like.”

 

XXXXX

 

Oikawa has never been the finest driver but he can swear that tonight was really not his fault.

 

It has been maybe two years since the last time he even touched his driver’s license. But, he probably had Asia’s coolest looking car, an aquamarine Lamborghini, and there was no way he wasn’t going to show it off even if it was in the middle of the night.

 

He pops on the radio and screams. “OH MY GOD!! My favorite song is on!!! ” And in an out-of-tune voice he begins to sing, following the beat of the music.

 

_If I got locked away_

_And if we lost it today_

_Tell me honestly,_

_Would you still love me the same?_

_If I showed you my flaws, if I couldn’t be strong_

_Tell me honestly,_

_Would you still love me the same?_

The rain pounds down on his windshield so hard that Oikawa thinks it might break. There is occasionally a car or two that passes by him on the freeway but there are no red and blue sirens that can scare him enough to slow down.  He takes a deep breath before he continues singing.

 

_Right about now if a judge for life me_

_Would you stay by side?_

_Or is ya gonna say good-bye?_

_Can you tell me right now?_

_If I couldn’t buy you the fancy things in life_

_Shawty, would it be alright?_

_Come and show me that you are down_

_Now tell me would you really ride for me?_

_Baby, tell me would you die for me?_

_Would you spend-_

Oikawa lurched in his seat which caused him to slam his chest into the steering wheel. He cursed and slammed his foot down onto the break. It takes him a second to understand what had just happened. And _holy shit did he just run someone over?_

“Fuck!” he shrieks and pounds a close fist on the dashboard. The brunette wraps his oversized trench tightly around him and knots his scarf into a loop around his neck. There was no way he could continue to drive until he investigated what he had run over.

 

What if it was a person? What if there was blood on his precious car? What if-no- he was going to get so many wrinkles at this point!

 

The door creaks up as he pushes against it. Why the hell did he not bring an umbrella? From inside the car the song continued to play, mildly soothing his nerves.

_If I got locked away_

_And if we lost it today_

_Tell me honestly,_

_Would you still love me the same?_

_If I showed you my flaws, if I couldn’t be strong_

_Tell me honestly,_

_Would you still love me the same?_

Sobbing internally Oikawa walks around the car and bends down to see underneath the vehicle. There was something semi-small object there that was shaped into what appeared to be a cube. It certainly wasn’t a human and it immediately calms Oikawa. The rain came down onto his back harshly. He was cold.

 

He crouches down and attempts to grab whatever the object was when he suddenly hears a terrifying sound. Though the loud music from his car, the sound of a car sliding on the road cuts through and reaches Oikawa too late. His alarmed chocolate eyes turn just as the headlights of another car flies towards him.

 

His illuminated face twists into fear. _The car is coming too fast towards me. It’s going to crash and I’ll be crushed!_ He stiffens, unable to move. Even in his paralyzed state the brunette can still feel the rapid pounding of his heart. The rain seems much colder now.  

 

_Skiddly-dong-dong-dong dang_

_All I want is somebody real who doesn’t need much_

_A gal I know that I can trust, to be here when money low_

_If I did not have nothing else to give but love_

_Would that even be enough?_

_Gal, meh need fi know_

Suddenly a muscular hand swiped in front of his chest and sent a furious shove into the car that was about to collide into Oikawa. A sharp grinding sound ripped through the air. An indent crushed into the vehicle, cracking one side of the headlights and sending metal pieces flying around. It swerved to a halt just a few centimeters in front of him.

 

Time seemed to stop.

 

The brunette could feel the warm hiss of the car in front of him and his breath came out in fast jets of steam in front of him. Another hand followed, in the mere half second that followed the push of the car, wrapped around Oikawa’s torso, and jerked him backwards.

 

He braced himself for the cold, wet ground below him, and when it came, the impact seemed to have as much power as the push itself.

 

But there had been something warm behind him that had partially cushioned his fall. Oikawa lay there for a few moments heaving before he rolled away, landing on the ground gently. His back was definitely soaked and somehow through this, his jacket had fallen open.

 

On his favorite alien sweater was a mud stain the size of a baseball.

 

He wanted to cry.

 

His car was almost scratched. He was almost crushed by an irresponsible driver. He hit the floor so hard he was sure that he had gotten a cut or some other mark on his face. His hair was for sure messy and it was a no-brainer that his whole body was soaked from the rain. His favorite sweater had gotten dirt on it and his leg was on fire.

 

Yet…he pushed himself up and turned to the person who had saved him.

_Now tell me would you really ride for me?_

_Baby, tell me would you die for me?_

_Would you spend your whole life with me?_

_Would you be there to always hold me down?_

_Tell me would you really cry for me?_

_Baby, don’t lie to me, If I didn’t have anything…_

_I wanna know, would you stick around?_

Besides him, lay the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. His eyes are closed and he seemed to be grimacing in pain. Even on a normal day, Oikawa Tooru is sure that he would have stopped him on the street to talk to him.

 

Tan skin, rippling muscles, and thin lips-oh my gods- he was everything Oikawa wanted in a man. Short spiky hair and wicked cheekbones are what he lives for. The brunette also sees strong forearms that disappeared into the pushed up sleeves of his dark parka.

 

He wanted to admire the stranger more but it was then when Oikawa looks down and sees red. He swallows deeply and reaches over to find out where the wound is.

 

The mysterious man doesn’t move as Oikawa grips his jacket and pulls him closer. There is a sudden movement from the car and the shaking man hears a car door opening before the sounds of footsteps reaches his frozen ears.

 

Oikawa prepares to fight, but he doesn’t need to. The footsteps run into the opposite direction and off the freeway. He sighs, irritated.

 

The bastard should at least give him an apology and pay for his next visit to the hairdresser or the dry cleaners. No, he shakes his head, brushing away the thoughts of his poor sweater, but the tears begin to pool again.

 

He turns his attention back on the stranger in front of him. It doesn’t take long to locate the wound. It seemed obvious, once he found it, that the man was bleeding from the hand that had blocked the car.

 

Now that Oikawa thought back to a few moments before, he was stricken by disbelief.

 

 Where had this man come from?

 

There had been no movement anywhere near him and there was no way the beautiful man somehow ran fast enough to get in between him and the car. It had only taken a few seconds for the car to get from 100 feet away to a few inches from him. And even if he had the time, why wasn’t there any noise from his footsteps?

 

This stranger seemed to have materialized from thin air.

 

_If I got locked away_

_And if we lost it today_

_Tell me honestly,_

_Would you still love me the same?_

_If I showed you my flaws, if I couldn’t be strong_

_Tell me honestly,_

_Would you still love me the same?_

 

Oikawa stared at him with wide eyes a few seconds more before he decided that no matter what had happened earlier, this man had saved his life and there was no way he could ever repay him back. He turns back to the bleeding wound.

 

The left hand had taken most of the impact, but it hadn’t broken off as one should after it collided with a car flying down the road at 100 miles per hour. Fragments of glass stuck up from the arm and a deep gash ran along the side of the palm down to the wrist.

 

The brunette nearly gags. He has never been good with blood.

 

_Tell me, tell me, would you want me?_

_Tell me, tell me, would you call me?_

_If you knew I wasn’t ballin’_

_‘Cause I need a gal who’s always by my side…_

_Tell me, tell me, do you need me?_

_Tell me, tell me, do you love me yea?_

_Or is ya just tryna play me?_

_‘Cause I need a gal to hold me down for life…_

He purses his lips and brings his hands up to his lips to warm them. His fingers brush against the soft silk of his scarf. He stiffens. The scarf was definitely enough to close the wound and it is really absorbent. Oikawa grabs his cheeks and pinches them. Was he really contemplating using his two hundred dollar scarf for a stranger?

 

_But he saved your life and you know how special you are!_

_Shut up…_

_And you know you’re worth_ way _more than that old scarf, honey._

_I know; I didn’t really like it anyways. It was just an old present from Suga and I can totally buy a new one that’s actually in style right now._

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb. Tearfully, he peels the soft accessory off. “Goodbye, friend,” he whispers. He’ll remember to make a grave in his backyard for it next to the broken heel of his Tory Burch shoes.

 

With a resounding rip, the scarf split in half. Oikawa uses one half and wraps it tenderly, but firmly around the man’s palm, his tongue sticking out the side of his lip as he worked. He tried to get it flat and neat, but he wasn’t very dexterous and the make-shift bandage ended up bumpy.

 

He groans at the blood which had oozed out of the wound and soaked into the sleeve of his jacket. He can smell the putrid aroma of iron and the rain doesn’t make things any better. The other half of the bandage sticks to the blood on the man’s wrist.

 

Oikawa had half expected the rain to wash away any blood or mud on him, but to be honest, it only made things worse.

_If I got locked away_

_And if we lost it today_

_Tell me honestly,_

_Would you still love me the same?_

_If I showed you my flaws, if I couldn’t be strong_

_Tell me honestly,_

_Would you still love me the same?_

_Would you still love me the same?_

When Oikawa leans back to examine his completed work, he realizes with a jolt that the man was glowing. At first he thinks that it was only from the other car’s headlights illuminating behind the man or maybe it was because he was way too gorgeous to be a human. But as he leans in closer, he can see that he was wrong.

 

The man was literally shining, emitting a faint warm golden light. If Oikawa wasn’t so shocked at the moment, he might have been able to actually appreciate the beauty of it. It seemed to come from under his skin as the brunette sees the glow from the stranger’s face and his exposed arms.

 

  _Just like a star,_ he thinks. Then he nearly laughs out loud. _Or maybe like Edward Cullen in the sunlight._

Oikawa brings his hand close to the man’s skin and watches in awe as the light radiates off him and spills out from between his spread fingers. As he gawks at the glow, he is unaware of the individual blood droplets on his hands that were beginning to seep back to the hand of the stranger.

 

He only notices when the wetness from his jacket disappears. Looking down at the scarf he had wrapped earlier, Oikawa jerks back in shock. The blood that had stained it was absolutely all gone.

 

Then he feels an unfamiliar tug in his body. It’s as if all the blood in his arm flung to get closer to the man’s arm. He feels weaker and his stomach lurches violently. And just when the tug is becoming painful…  

 

…the stranger opens his eyes.

 

Chocolate eyes meet wide dark umber irises.

 

Iwaizumi Hajime has the world’s worst headache, but he can’t help notice that the man in front of him was very beautiful. And weak. Very weak. Iwaizumi curses. His voice is hoarse and his lips are cracked. “You…I almost took your-”

 

He stops. There was no way he could reveal anything more to this man. There was some music playing in the flashy car behind the brunette that he faintly heard. His right leg wasn’t moving the way he wanted it to, but it would take only a few seconds to heal it.

 

His hand was feeling much better. There was a messy bandage that seemed to be made by some colorful fabric. The blood had probably returned without a problem. After a few times of clenching and unclenching it, he looks back up. The man was staring down at his left hand in disbelief.

 

 _Shit._ How much had this man seen anyways? _There must be something wrong with me,_ he thinks. Because he can’t tell what this man was thinking. Maybe he had used all his energy earlier. He’ll try again later.

 

The brunette opens his mouth, closes it then opens it again. Iwaizumi takes this time to study the person in front of him carefully. He had curly hair that was probably supposed to be fluffy, but was currently sticking to his forehead in wisps of brown.

 

There was mud on not only his face and jacket, but it was also on his annoying blue sweater. The man’s eyes were tired and his entire frame seemed to be sagging. Up close he really looks like _him_ from before. But that was centuries ago and Iwaizumi has never believed in reincarnation. It was probably time to invigorate this beautiful man.

 

“Are you an alien?”

 

Iwaizumi looks up. Had he heard correctly? How the hell in Jupiter’s name did he know? He tries to play it off as a mistake. He’s used to this. A little rebuffing can convince every human. And if he couldn’t, then he could always erase his memories.

 

“…I’m not. You know there’s no such thing as aliens.”

 

Oikawa frowns. Was this guy really going deny what he saw? And try and play him like this?

 

“Then where did you come from? It’s in the middle of the night. Why did you save me? _How_ did you save me?” he asks, crossing his arms. The man looks away.

 

“You ask a lot of questions for a guy who just went through something so traumatic. You just hit your head.” He frowns. “I was walking right next to you and when the car came, I pushed you out of the way. I did something anyone else would.”

 

“FALLACY!” Oikawa yells. “THIS ISN’T TWILLIGHT!”

 

Iwaizumi winces and clamps a hand over his abused ear. The loud singing, the loud music, and now this? This guy’s voice was very high and ringing.

 

“Why didn’t your hand fly off when you punched the car? You were also glowing. GLOWING! And not to mention, give me your hand.” He yanks Iwaizumi’s hand over   without permission, and begins to tear at the fabric that was wrapped around it. “Liar,” he hisses when Iwaizumi’s skin is exposed.

 

Oikawa himself is startled by what he sees. The wound had disappeared, leaving only a small white scar the length of the nail on his pinky. “Where did the cut go, you liar! What are you? An alien? I wanna know! You went like all-FWOOSH- and you punched the car! And then you healed your wound! And you saved _my_ life!”

 

The man across from him has gotten very quiet. Oikawa brings himself down to eye level which forces the other to look at him.

 

Iwaizumi decides he has no other choice but to take away this man’s memories. He stares back into the round hazel eyes. His breathing slows and the world around him slows. Slowly, he wills his power to come back to him and he focuses the man’s mind to clear.

 

But there is something wrong.

 

After a few moments, there is a “well?” from the brunette. Iwaizumi blinks.

 

“Look at me in the eyes.” Oikawa obliges. After a moment he add, “we don’t know each other and you did not see anything tonight. The car came out and almost crashed into you, but it stopped.” He continues to look into the man’s eyes, before they blink.

 

“Jedi.”

 

Iwaizumi blinks again. _What the fuck?_

 

“You…” the brunette begins to shake in what Iwaizumi hopes is fear. “You’re a JEDI, RIGHT?! THAT WAS THE FORCE WASN’T IT? WELL IT DIDN’T WORK ON ME! YODA, BE PROUD OF YOUR YOUNG PADAWAN!”

 

 _What the fuck is this guy’s deal?_ Why weren’t his powers working?

 

“I am NOT a Jedi,” he says quickly. Oikawa pauses and looks over at him, expectantly. “I’m…” _Could I trust this man with my secret?_ “I’m not from here.”

 

The brunette brushes away the rain from his eyelashes. “Well, obviously! What planet are you from then? Tatooine? Yavin? Oh no,” he covers his mouth, eyes full of pity. “Don’t tell me…Alderaan?”

 

“I’m NOT FROM STAR WARS! IT’S FICTION!” he yells. Oikawa turns towards him slowly, an expression of fury written on his face.

 

“Apologize.”

 

“What? No I-”

 

“ _Apologize_.” Spittle flies from his mouth through clenched teeth.

 

“…I’m sorry.”

 

“Thank you.” The pretty man sniffs and wraps his jacket around him. “If you didn’t want to tell me, then you should have just told me straight.” He is about to get up, lips trembling in sadness.

 

It only then occurred to Iwaizumi that this loud, flamboyant act was to protect his actually feelings from what had just happened. This man deserved an explaination for what had just ensued. “…I’m from beyond the stars.”

 

Brown curls wiped around. “What did you just say?” Before Iwaizumi could answer, he was crushed down by a dash of blue and brown. The man had run over and tackled him like a football player. His air supply was cut short by a ferocious embrace.

 

When the lights finally left his vision, the pretty man sat with his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist and arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. He was smiling widely.

 

“My name is Oikawa Tooru. I am 26 years old. And I _love_ aliens.”

 

XXXXX

 

His mirth was surprising even to Iwaizumi who thought he had experienced everything by his five hundredth year on Earth. Apparently, Oikawa Tooru was a special case.

 

After the man had tackled him, they gave formal introductions and then Oikawa decided to ditch the formalities. He took Iwaizumi’s hand and dragged him over to the car, but not before whipping out a phone and snapping a picture of the car that had almost collided with him.

 

“Let me treat you to dinner-oh my god!” the brunette clamps a hand over his mouth and places a hand on his hip. Pacing back and forth he turns back to the other with a horrified look in his eyes. “I FORGOT TO FEED GINGKO!”

 

Iwaizumi stepped back. This man was still way too loud. At least he didn’t seem pernicious now that he had calmed down from the initial shock of almost being run over by a car. The shorter man rolls his eyes at the frantic man in front of him.

 

Whatever this man was shouting about couldn’t be as bad as what almost occurred. But apparently it was. His face was pale and aghast. “Why don’t you just go home, then? You don’t need to treat me to anything.” _You’re still alive and that’s all I care about._ He adds in his head.

 

The pretty man in front of him now seemed simply stunned.

 

“Are you kidding? You just saved my life and you teleported here from nowhere. I can’t just leave you here stranded. Besides, even aliens eat right? Wait-” Oikawa scrutinized Iwaizumi.

 

“You do eat right? Because if you say that you eat humans, I swear I can’t just let you. I mean you did save me but-like- I can’t let you eat me. I’ve heard of stories about horrifying aliens and how they feast on human flesh.” He gasped, brooding deeply.

 

Iwaizumi didn’t want to scare him. “No,” he said, “I eat human food too. Like burgers.”

 

Those chocolate eyes are as wide as saucers again. “Only burgers?”

 

He rolled his eyes. “No, you idiot, not only hamburgers. I was just giving you an example.” Oikawa got into the car and gestured for him to do so as well.

 

Iwaizumi looked down at his dirt splattered pants and blood stained jacket. Then his eyes travelled to the pristine white leather of the seat in the flashy car. There would be stains from not just the rain which probably could never be cleaned off again.

 

Oikawa seemed to guess what he was thinking. “I’m rich. I can afford to buy new seats due to the man who saved my life.” He jokingly batted his eyelashes at Iwaizumi before bursting out laughing. “Get in!”

 

Iwaizumi hopes that the night was dark enough to conceal his blush.

 

“I know a great place! You’ll love it. Wait…it’s probably closed. Okay well then what do you want to eat?” He drives with a tongue sticking out, Iwaizumi notes.

 

“I’m an alien.” He states, in case Oikawa simply thought that he was joking. How can this man be so oblivious and casual about this whole affair? “I can kill you simply. It’ll be like crushing a grape.”

 

Oikawa blinked at the man next to him in the passenger seat.

 

“Mr. Stranger, are you deaf? I just asked you where you want to eat. Not what are you. And if you think I’m afraid, let me just clarify for you, I’m not.” He flipped his brown curls out of his serious eyes. “I mean this is the coolest night ever. I have always heard stories about aliens and I knew that they were real.”

 

Iwaizumi’s left eye twitched.

 

“And just for your information, I’m not a grape. I’m a fabulous apple-no wait-I’m a fabulous strawberry. ”

 

There was silence for a few seconds in which Iwaizumi stared at the glowing man in front of him. What the fuck did he just say? “You’re really…why are you a strawberry?”

 

An exasperated sigh answered him. “Seriously, do I have to explain everything?” He sighed dramatically again.

 

“Apples are fat and obviously I’m not. I’m hot and thin. And everyone loves strawberries so that’s why I’m a strawberry…What? Why are you staring at me like that? Well, whatever. Pick a place you wanna eat at. I’m terrible at choosing. That’s why I always force Yamaguchi to choose.”

 

This guy was seriously…

 

XXXXX

 

It took them twenty minutes to get to the 24 hour restaurant they had decided on. Oikawa gave his driving skills a 9/10, but Iwaizumi looked a little green.

 

They stumbled out and crawled up the steps and slide into the tall chairs on the counter. There were only two other people in the room, but Iwaizumi paid them no attention. He was sure they were a strange sight with blood, rain, and mud dripping from their clothes.

 

After setting an order to a blushing young waitress, they sit, rubbing their arms for more heat. At least it was warmer than outside where the rain continued to pour.

 

Iwaizumi’s knees touched Oikawa’s but the brunette didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he scooted closer. “You’re warm.” He nuzzles into Iwaizumi’s side and, honesty, it didn’t feel as bad as his other encounters with humans.

 

Sitting side by side, he once again tries to read Oikawa’s mind as he had attempted to do at the accident. He seeks the bond between their minds, but struggles like before. Iwaizumi feels his heart beat fast.

 

What if there was nothing to probe at? What if he just couldn’t connect their minds? Wasn’t there a rule about this in his home planet?

 

_I really can’t hear him._

 

As he stared at the delicate man sitting next to him, he realizes that this man is really something. Oikawa is really…fascinating.

 

He shrugs off his jacket, reaches around Oikawa, and wraps his jacket around the other man. Oikawa is frozen at this point, but immediately leans in as Iwaizumi holds out his arms.

 

Iwaizumi had thought Oikawa was fine, maybe had even forgotten the incident a few hours ago, but as the man pressed closer to him, those long fingers were trembling. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked, gently.

 

“What, oh,” large chocolate eyes looked up at him. Oikawa automatically reached his hands up to rub his arms. “I’m…I’m just still cold that’s all. You know we were just in the rain and,” he attempts to laugh, though his throat trembles and his eyes are red, “I got my favorite sweater soaked and muddy! I’m really upset about that!”

 

 _He doesn’t want to scare me_ , Iwaizumi thinks, but he shrugs. Whoever this man was, he certainly wasn’t used to getting pity from others. But his heart pounds faster than normal.

 

“Let me accompany you home.”

 

XXXXX

 

When they finished eating, the two of them rush back outside and dash into the car. Oikawa’s hands are much warmer and he is much calmer than before. He had to admit, when they were inside, he had enjoyed Iwaizumi’s strong arms around him immensely.

 

Those tone arms were so firm around his waist. He had never expected an alien to be so chivalrous. Offering his jacket, cutting his steak, and now offering to escort him home.

 

He wanted to feel those muscles on him again. He wonders how Iwaizumi’s burning heat would feel squeezed up against him, naked and covered in sweat. Would he treat him gently as he did tonight or would he be rough and strong?

 

Oikawa shivered and shook his head. He needed to keep his mind off alien sex. Gods!

 

As he neared the new hotel he would be staying at, Iwaizumi perked up from his seat. He clenched his hands into fists and Oikawa nearly drooled at the way those muscles tightened and flexed.

 

“Do you live around here, Oikawa?” he asked. By the stars, how could his name sound so good when Iwaizumi said it?

 

“Uhh, yeah! I have to move here for the next film I’m starring in.” he replies off-handedly.

 

Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows. “New film? Flashy car? Who are you?” he teases.

 

Oikawa gasps. “You really don’t recognize me?” When Iwaizumi shakes his head, he places a hand to his head as if he will faint. “You haven’t watched: _James Bond: Mystery Man_ , _Motorcycle Lovin’_ , _Galaxy Blast_ , _Kiss my Ace_ , or _Say Hey if you’re Gay_?”

 

“What kind of names are those?” Iwaizumi is laughing with his eyes squeezed together and Oikawa is laughing with him.

 

“Only the top grossing movies ever! I’m the most wanted man in the world right now!” His car pulls into the valet parking area. He steps out and winks at the young man working. Iwaizumi follows him.

 

“Oikawa,” he says, surprise lighting up his eyes. “I live here as well.”

 

The brunette turns towards him. “No way.”

 

“I do.”

 

The two walk in together, but decide to use two different elevators to get up since there was no way that they lived on the same floor. They stood, both unwilling to leave first.

 

“It was nice meeting you, Oikawa Tooru. I hope I didn’t scare you.” Iwaizumi says.

 

Oikawa smiles. “I have your phone number so I’ll be sure to call you. And I promise that I won’t tell anyone what you told me. Thanks for saving me, Iwaizumi.” He says gingerly, savoring the feeling of the name on his tongue. It flows nicely. He likes it.

 

They are still waving as the elevator doors close.

 

And when the doors close, Oikawa is dancing around in the small elevator. His night had turned out so magical. Sure he was covered in mud. Sure he was almost crushed into a pulp. Sure he messed up his favorite shirt.

 

But on the other hand, he had the chance to meet the most handsome and mysterious man. Ever since he was a young boy, he had always believed in aliens. There was nothing he wanted more than to discover them on Earth.

 

Who knew that in this life time he could actually meet one?

 

He waited to get to the very top of the hotel where his room was. Fate has been kind to him. Was it because they could finally see all his hard work? Had all those days wishing upon a star finally been answered?

 

And yet as he skips out of the elevator, did he finally understand how strange destiny really was. Because he had never known how funny life was and all the fortunate strokes of serendipities that could occur in just one day.

 

Because as he turns the corner to his doorway-oh who could have guessed?-there stood a familiar alien with astonished eyes that matched his.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this chapter is good. Though I can't guarantee that every chapter will be this long!  
> I'm pretty lazy normally. (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻
> 
> What other pairing do you want?


End file.
